I Promised You
by LemonLimeIceCream
Summary: Chihiro can't stop thinking about ol' Dragon boy, but she denies to herself that she is certainly not in love with him. Soon enough, A 'Little helper' finds a way to get to Chihiro's side, and bring her back to Haku. The fun part is, neither one knows about his plan to get her back to Haku's side! Chaku (ChihiroxHaku) Two-Shot
1. A Little Visitor and His Talisman

_**I Promised You- A Spirited Away FanFic**_

Chihiro sat in her class, heavily bored of the lesson. It had been six months since she had seen the Dragon Boy, the Witch, The White Mask, and everybody else in that strange universe. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop thinking about that black haired boy. His handsome features, his calm, gentle turquoise eyes, his black hair that rested against the nape of his neck. No matter what she couldn't let him go, not even if her life depended on it.

"-Then square it, which equals... Chihiro?

She lifted her head to the front of the class, surprised that the teacher had called her name.

"Y-yes Miss Yuba- I mean Tsubaki?"

"The answer to the equation?" The teacher looked expectantly at Chihiro, raising an eyebrow in her direction.

"The answer...? Oh, _OH_. Umm... The answer is... Uhm... 25.92...?" She said sheepishly. The teacher gave Chihiro a quizzical look but calmly replied,

"Well done Chihiro..." Chihiro let go of her held breath, sighing in relief.

"...You just earned yourself a detention for not listening." A big anime sweat drop ran down the back of her head, her face turning bright red, while some of the other students snickered at her reaction. Soon enough class ended and everyone packed their bags and made their way home.

* * *

She was walking alone, sighing along the way. _'I miss Haku... No matter what I do, I can't get him outta my thoughts.' _His gentle touch on her hand, his hard yet soft like silk scales that ran down his body as a dragon. She still remembered his smell. He smelled like Tsubaki flowers and cherry blossoms. She gripped her chest, where her aching heart rest, longing for him to be with her again. '_Could this be...' _she thought, _'...Love?'_ She chuckled lowly to herself. No, she couldn't be. He was only a very, very... very close friend... She stood there in thought, wondering what he could be doing.

"_Sin_..." She heard a whisper behind her. She spun around, hoping someone would be standing there. The voice sounded so familiar, but she couldn't place who the voice belonged to... Then she heard it again.

"_Sin_..." She looked around, trying to pinpoint where this mysterious voice was coming from. She was startled at a figure that had no visible feet, but a long black cloak, but the bottom faded like a ghost. His back was hunched slightly, and he wore a white mask with a small open smile on it. On the mask were two faded grey scar like stripes going downwards across the eye holes but not touching them. He raised his arm halfway. He used his curled his finger repeatedly, beckoning to come over to him. Her eyes widened, recognizing the mysterious cloaked figure. Chihiro finally found her voice, and spoke to the figure.

"N... No- Face...?!" Her voice cracked, her mouth agape.

"Ah... Ah..." The figure said, nodding his head. Tears of joy began welling up in her eyes, as she ran to the figure. She hugged the so called 'No- Face' tightly, never wanting to let go of her old best friend. He gladly hugged her back, the expression on his mask changing to one of closed eyes, a content smile on his pale mask.

"How'd you get to my world? I thought no one could get past once I went through." She looked at him surprised. He reached inside of his cloak, pulling out a talisman on a small metal chain, and handed it to her. She looked at the strange trinket in her hand, examining its features. It had a gold outline, and was made of some sort of wood. There was a dragon carved into the wood. It had long flowing air, and one long whisker on each sides of its snout. She turned it over and noticed an inscription carved into it.

"It's Japanese... Wāpu no tarisuman*..." They stood there for a while, a slightly stronger wind whipping the air.

"Ah... Ah..." No- Face poked her shoulder, trying to gain her focus again. Chihiro looked up at him and smiled.

"What's wrong?" She asked, her eyes softening. No- Face gently grabbed her wrist and pulled her down an alleyway.

"No-Face, what's wrong!?" She asked again as he dragged her further down the narrow path.

* * *

Haku was strolling through the green meadows of his world, breathing in the fresh air of his sanctuary. But something was on his mind. _Someone_. He sighed, sitting down in the tall grass, his back laying on the ground. _'Her long, dark brown hair. Her touch, her beautiful brown eyes that shone in the evening sun.' _He lay there, thinking about his brown haired beauty. Little did he know that No-Face was watching his friend, an idea coming to his mind. No-Face walked away from the scene, scheming his plan, to try and cheer up his friend.

Haku raises his hand up, as if in an attempt to touch the sky. His eyes were clouded in thought, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall.

"Chihiro..." He whispered softly to himself. "I miss you..." He gave up fighting and let the tears fall freely down his pale cheeks. The tears eventually subsided and were replaced by the heavy sleep that came after. He lay there in the field, sleeping with a peaceful expression that ran across his face. _'Chihiro...' _He thought, _' We will meet again...'_

* * *

End of chapter! Hey guys, how'd you like the first chapter of 'I Promised You'? Was it good? Please tell me with in reviews.

Wāpu no tarisuman- Talisman of Warp, It's kind of self explanatory xD

Omg

What is this?

A button!?

OMG MAYBE IT HAS CANDY!

PRESS IT! HURRY!

BEFORE IT GETS AWAY!

Nyeeehhhhh...!

V


	2. Reunited

WOW! So many reviews on this and my Soul Eater FanFic! Well, here, you earned it my little Lemons! Enjoy!

**I Promised You- Chapter 2**

Previously...:

"_Sin..." She heard a whisper behind her._

"_N... No- Face...?!" Her voice cracked, her mouth agape._

_He reached inside of his cloak, pulling out a talisman on a small metal chain, and handed it to her._

"_It's Japanese... __Wāpu no tarisuman*..."_

"_What's wrong? No-Face, what's wrong!?"_

'_Chihiro... We will meet again...'_

Begin the Chapter!

"No-Face... You can get us back!?"

"Ah... Ah..." He exclaimed, nodding slowly, His grip never loosening nor tightening as he dragged her to where they were headed. They finally reached the forest. They went past the trees and bushes. Soon enough they reached a clearing.

No-Face let her wrist go and let her look around. There was a small statue, covered in green fuzzy moss. The autumn leaves were scattered on the floor, hiding the grey, ragged pathway. There was a tunnel, too. The walls were made of red plaster, and had a curved entrance.

"This is the place where I came to your side..." She said quietly, running her hand along the rotting walls. She remembered the adventure she had with Haku, Yu-baaba, Kamajii, Rin, the Susuwatari, No-Face, Bou, Yu-Bird and even Zeniiba. She remembers her first customer, Okusare-Sama, which after she had helped him, turned out to be Kawa no Kami, a River God. Chihiro closed her eyes and let all the memories flow back to her. When she first met Haku, making the deal with Yu-Baaba, Finding her parents as pigs, saving Haku and eventually going home.

_Flashback_

"_Will we meet again?"_

"_Of course we will."_

"_Promise, Haku?"_

"_I promise, now go! Your parents are waiting for you at the entrance! And don't look back until you get past the tunnel."_

_She quickly ran down the stairs sliding her hand out of Haku's larger hand. She did as she was told, and never looked back, no matter how much she wanted to._

"Haku..." She held her hand close to her heart. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to see no face pointing at the talisman she had hold of. He motioned for her to hold it up to the doorway. She did so, but nothing happened. She watched No-Face as he went over to the little monkey-like statue. She followed him over and watched him up close. He began to wipe away the moss, revealing writing carved into the crumbling stone. No-Face brought her forward, telling her to read it. She walked over and peered at the Japanese symbols.

"See not with your eyes, but with your heart and soul... hmm..." she stood there thinking what it could mean. Soon enough, a look of shock and understanding sprawled across her features.

"Aha! I got it!"

She ran towards the entrance of the tunnel, pulling out the talisman and closed her eyes. She began to think about her beloved Kohaku, her friends Bou and Yuu-Bird, Zeniiba, and everyone else she cared deeply for in that universe. Memories raced across her mind, bringing joyful tears to her eyes. She felt a stronger gust of wind, similar to the one of when she had encountered this place.

'_The winds pulling us in...'_

She felt warm inside, but still very cold from the evening wind. She pulled her uniform blazer closer around her, taking a step into the tunnel, No-Face following not far behind.

'_Haku... I WILL find you...' _

Haku was working at the bathhouse, making sure the customers had their baths and special treatments sorted out. Suddenly, he felt a strange feeling. Like something that hadn't worked in such a long time... was working yet again. He bowed to his last customer, asking them to excuse him, and ran off towards the presence.

"Kohaku-San" Kohaku turned to a childish voice.

"What is it Bou?" Haku took a step closer to the large oversized baby. Bou gave him a determined look, as if telling him, _you know what it is._

"You feel that too? The weird tingly thing in your chest." Haku's eyes widened slightly, but nodded to him.

"I think it's coming from the old tunnel in the windmill." He replied, looking towards the destination.

"Do you think it could be Chihiro-Onee-San?"

"Maybe... We won't find out by just talking here" he began to run, his slightly stilted shoes patting along the stone concrete. He ran through the courtyard of restaurants, food shacks, and snack bars, past Kohaku River, and in through the fields. He finally arrived at the old abandoned windmill in the middle of the meadow.

'_Chihiro... Are you trying to come back...?'_ He stared intently at the dark tunnel, waiting for something, or someone, to appear. After moments of waiting, the feeling went away, leaving a very devastated Haku standing there.

"Dammit! And just when I thought she could have come back. Chihiro... If only I could tell you how much you mean to me... Chihiro..." He lowered his head, his bangs covering his eyes, shoulders shaking from the tears that fell freely. He turned around, slowly walking back to the bathhouse.

"Chihiro... You were my only friend... Your happiness radiated to everyone you met... Chihiro... I... I..." He sobbed louder and harder, unable to finish his sentence. He slid to his knees, crying hard, more tears falling. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He jumped and turned around, surprised at the figure towering over him. It was No-Face.

"No-Face... Why are you here? I thought Chihiro said you were staying at Zeniiba's."

No-Face motioned Haku to turn around, to face the tunnel. He reluctantly turned around, facing the old windmill. He noticed the sun was going down, but he could see a figure in front of the windmill. His eyes widened at the sight. He couldn't breathe, but he still managed to utter out something.

"Ch... Chihiro...?" He uttered in surprised. The figure walked up slowly to him, as he did the same.

"Haku..." Chihiro ran up to him, tackling him to the ground in a tight hug, tears cascading down her soft pink cheeks. Haku gladly returned the hug in the same manner, tightening his grip on her.

"Wow, Chihiro, you got a little taller. And your hair's a bit longer." He smiled warmly. She looked up at him, returning his smile and buried her face in his chest as he gently rubbed her head.

"Haku, I knew we would see each other again... We made that promise, remember, Haku?"

"Chihiro, how could I forget?" He dried her tears and cupped her cheek with his hand. He then took a deep breath and began speaking.

"Chihiro... I... I... Chihiro I love you, ever since I first saw you. You're so beautiful, kind and sweet. You never gave up when it comes to a friend in danger."

"Haku... I... Love you too... I kept telling myself that I couldn't be in love, but, I couldn't hide it from myself any longer. Haku I love you, no matter what. If you hadn't saved me when I fell into your river, I would probably have drowned, I owe you for saving my life."

Haku gave her a warm smile, leaning down, gently brushing his lips against hers. Chihiro, closed her eyes upon contact, his lips were so warm. They pulled away, and Haku eventually spoke up.

"Chihiro... What about your parents. They don't know you're here, do they?" Chihiro's eyes shot wide open at the thought. How could she have forgotten about her parents?

"Oh no! Haku, my parents! I need to get back!" She jolted up and turned around. She was about to run when Haku grabbed her wrist. She turned to him, his eyes showing silent pleas.

"Haku..."

"Chihiro... Stay here... With me. You'll be able to stay with your friends... And me..." His gaze travelled downwards. Chihiro smiled and walked over to him. She then enveloped him in a warm and gentle hug. He hugged her back, his gaze never leaving the floor.

"Haku... I can't. No matter how much I want to, my parents would be worried if they didn't know where I am."

"Oh... I see..." They stayed silent for a while, enveloped in each other's warmth.

"Chihiro...?" Haku spoke up.

"Yeah Haku?"

"Take me to your world... I wanna be with you! E-Even if I can't live with you" Chihiro gasped her eyes full of surprise.

"Y-Yes. But where are you gonna live?"

"I'll find someplace." He smirked. Soon enough, she grabbed his hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. She then looked at No-Face, who was watching them intently.

"No-Face, do you wanna come along?" Chihiro piped up, turning to her masked spirit.

"Ah...?" He said, tilting his head.

"Back to my world. You can stay with me, but you'll have to keep hidden away from my parents."

"Ah..." He gave a look of deep thought, and then spoke again.

"Ah Ah..." he said, nodding his head timidly. Chihiro held out her hand for No-Face and he gladly took it.

"Everyone." Haku spoke. "Whatever you do, don't look back until we get to the other side of the tunnel. They all nodded and walked towards the entrance.

'_Kohaku... I came back for you. I used to be so scared without you, but with you by my side, I can do this. I Love You... Kohaku River...'_

End.

Hey my little Lemons! How'd you like the last chapter 'Reunited'? I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing this for you. 'Cus you know, I love you guys

Okay! Should I make this into a series? Tell me in the review!

Omg

What is this?

A button!?

OMG MAYBE IT HAS CANDY!

PRESS IT! HURRY!

BEFORE IT GETS AWAY!

Nyeeehhhhh...!

|

|

|

|  
V


End file.
